Savages
by Jlovesallfandoms
Summary: (A Pocahontas/ Assassin's Creed Crossover) Haytham sails to the New World seeking a new life and adventure. When he meets Kaniehti:io, a native to the land, he doesn't know what to expect. He's been warned about the savages. Kaniehti:io has been told to stay away from the pale faces. Can they break all the rules and make peace? What will become of the star crossed lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**Savages**

**Prologue**

"She wishes to look into the eyes of the man that killed Kokuom." Two women approach a hut, guarded with two men armed with spears. Their faces are already painted for the war to come. The two warriors look at each other for a while, and then back to the women.

"Be quick." One of the warriors says as they both step away from the door. The woman with her tied into a bun lets go of the other woman's hand. The woman with her hair in two braids looks behind her for a second to her friend, and then walks into the hut.

The room is small, with walls of straw. The only light is from a small hole in the roof, letting moonlight stream in. A single pole is in the center of the room for the prisoner. The pole is connected to the roof work and the supporting poles to hold up the straw. The prisoner is tied to the pole, with a large rope constricting his pale wrists. His dark hair is tied behind his head with a red ribbon. He looks down to the floor, waiting for his death.

The woman has dark skin, with her hair tied into two low braids going over her shoulders. Feathers are placed into her hair behind her head. When she sees the prisoner, she cringes and lurks around the hut. When she places herself in front of the prisoner, he doesn't seem to notice. Her frown deepens as she sits on the floor and gently touches his chin, making him look to her.

"Ziio!" The man exclaims as he looks up, surprised to see her visiting him. She shakes her head and puts a finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet. They both stay sitting on the floor together, staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm so sorry." The woman places her head on the prisoner's chest as she softly whispers. Her arms wrap around him, gifting him with an embrace.

"For what, this?" The man tries to sound upbeat to cheer the woman up. "I've had worse scrapes than this."

"It would've been better if we never met." The woman says, refusing to look back into the man's eyes. "None of this would've happened."

"Ziio, look at me." The man tells her. She frowns, trying not to blink or else tears will spill out of her eyes. However, she reluctantly decides to look up to the man. Their eyes meet again. "I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you. Dry your eyes. I'm so grateful to you. I would have lived my whole life through lost forever if I never knew you."

"I thought our love would be so beautiful." The woman tells him as tears start to flow from her dark brown eyes. "I thought we could make peace and the whole world bright. But if I never knew you, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be."

The two of them fall silent again as the woman caresses the man's cheek. As she tries to lean closer to the man for one last and final kiss together, her friend abruptly walks into the hut.

"Kaniehti:io, we must go." The woman calls for her friend.

"I can't leave you, Haytham." Kaniehti:io shakes her head and looks to the man she loves.

"You never will." Haytham insists. "No matter what happens to me, I will always be with you… Forever."

Kaniehti:io nods and stands up. Ever so slowly, she walks away from the man she loves. The man looks to her shadow, trying to prolong his last moments with her. When she walks further away and her shadow is seen no more, the man drops his head again and looks to the floor.

**Savages **

**Chapter One**

**Strange Men**

He stops to get a drink by the waterfall. His palms form a bowl as he stops to look at his reflection in the icy water. His dark brown hair is pulled back with his red ribbon. His blue eyes stand out from his pale face. He wears a blue coat with boots and his tipped hat on the ground next to him.

The long voyage from England wasn't a pleasant one. Sure, his father had his life on the seas, but it didn't make it any easier for him. As soon as the ship docked at the New World, he had to leave and explore .The New World is definitely magnificent. Nothing he's seen before. The forests are so lush and green. The sky is so blue. Even the wind seems to have a sort of spirit to it.

When he finally sips the water from his hands, the coldness of it shocks him. He smiles, refreshed from the cool drink. When he bends over to get another one, he stops as he notices something reflecting off the water. A figure seems to be watching him, far up in the trees. He doesn't dare to glance at the figure, not wanting to show that he's aware he's being watched. Instead, he sighs as he stands up to pick up his musket and puts on his hat.

When she sees that the man hasn't noticed her and is now walking further away, she starts to slowly climb down from the trees, creeping closer and closer.

"_This is it", she thinks, "I'm finally going to see one of the 'Strange Men' myself."_

She climbs down from the last branch and safely lands onto the ground.

She crawls behind tall grass, trying to mask her presence as she stares at the waterfall, checking if he's still there. _I can't see him, he must have moved on._ When she makes her decision, she crawls out of the grass and hides behind the rocks, making doubly sure there's no danger. Finally, she starts to gracefully and carefully leap from rock to rock until she stands directly in front of the waterfall.

The man still hides behind, readying his musket and taking aim at the savage.

_I'm guessing that's one of the savages I've heard about_." The man thinks to himself. Not being able to see the savage close up, he curses at the damn waterfall, messing up his aim. He'll have to wait until the savage gets closer.

"_I've been warned about them."_ He tries to recall the sailors telling him about the savages. "'_Dangerous creatures they are. If they appear combatant, attack them sight._' _I'm not really sure why, but they must be dangerous._

He is snapped out of thought as the savage continuously lurks closer… and closer… He readies his musket again, steadying his breath and taking aim. He finally leaps out of the waterfall, ready to shoot. The savage watches him with curious eyes.

"_It's a woman_." He thinks to himself as he studies over the savage. Her black hair is tied into two braids. Her dark skin contrasts beautifully with her native dress. Her dark eyes seem to be watching him with as much curiosity as his.

He slowly starts to lower his musket while studying the woman a bit more.

"_She doesn't look like a 'savage' at all."_ He thinks.

He slowly starts to stand up on his rock, completely lowering his defenses. Her dark eyes look to him, then back to his musket. He nods then slowly goes back down to drop it. He then steps into the water, wanting to see the woman closer. He takes slow steps, making his way closer to the native. He then takes off his hat and holds it in his hands, an English custom when meeting maidens.

Maybe this seems to have made her fearful, or maybe she's seen enough and her curiosity is filled. Either way, she quickly leaps off the rock trying to get further away from the waterfall and back into the forest.

"No, wait!" He exclaims as he watches her run away from him. "Wait, please."

She continues to sprint further into the forest, climbing up into trees.

"_I must go now."_ She thinks to herself, "_If father finds out, I will be dead. I have seen enough of these Strange Men. I must go before he attacks me."_

She quickly climbs up the trees, jumping from tree to tree, further and further away from the Strange Man. When she sees the river again, she dives down, hitting the icy water. When she lands in the river, she pulls her canoe closer to her and climbs up. Before she could row away, she hears the man call for her again.

"Wait, please!" The man yells. She could see him run from the forest and to the river. He's still holding the strange item in his hands, but sets it down against a tree trunk. When he notices she hasn't rowed away from him yet, he places his hands in the air as if surrendering. "Don't run away, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

The woman looks at him curiously as he walks closer and closer to her canoe. Yet she doesn't run away.

"Here, let me… Help you out of there." He says as he holds out his hand in front of him. She reluctantly holds his hand as he helps her out of the canoe.

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" The woman asks him in English as she stands in front of him.

"You know English?" The man seems surprised. She doesn't reply. Instead, she continues to examine him as they step closer together. He asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Kaniehti:io." She replies to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Gods-Dio?" He smiles as he tries to pronounce her name.

"You can call me Ziio." She nods.

"Diio?"

"_**Ziio.**_" She says as if she's tried her patience.

"Zio…" He says slowly. "I am Haytham Kenway."

**So… That's it… :) **

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter/Prologue for the Pocahontas/Haytham and Ziio crossover! I was honestly so excited to write this. I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Also, hope you also liked those cannon moments I placed in from both the movie and game ;) **

**_If__this doesn't get much feedback, response, or reviews however, I don't think I'll continue_. I am already doing two other ongoing FanFictions, and I also have a pretty busy life… So please show me if you want me to continue!**

**Thanks for everything…**

**~Jenny :)**


	2. Chapter 2, Fools

**Savages**

**Chapter Two**

**Fools**

The Native and the Englishman sit down together, leaning their backs on a tree trunk. Haytham isn't sure of anything at this moment. He's always been told stories of savages, and warnings to stay away. He's somewhat been expecting the savages to look like monsters lurking in the shadows.

But the woman, Ziio, doesn't look like a savage at all. Her skin is dark, but does that mean anything? She has long raven black hair that's braided over her shoulders. Her face is small and dainty, like most women. He's not sure what it is, but Haytham is sure Ziio seems pretty even compared to her people. He looks to his left to see her keeping herself busy with his musket on her lap and studying it closely.

"Hey, be careful with that." Haytham puts a hand on top of his musket as he warns Ziio.

"Why don't my people have anything like this?" Ziio continues to examine the firearm even after Haytham warns her. She's definitely a curious woman.

"This," He gently pries the gun from her hands and places it back next to him, "is called a musket. It is from England, where I come from. We use it for self defense."

"What do you use it as defense against?" Ziio asks. "What is so dangerous here?"

Haytham quickly stops himself before he could say the word, "savages". He opens his mouth, but closes it and looks to the ground, not wanting to answer the woman.

"I am not a fool." Ziio says softly as she touches Haytham's chin so he would look back to her. "My people have been warned about your kind as well."

He nods, then looks away from her again. He couldn't stand to hold a grudge against the savages while the woman looks so innocent. They both stay in silence for a while.

"Where is _England_ anyways?" Ziio asks him.

"Trust me; it is far _far_ away from here." Haytham answers her.

"Then why did you come here if England is so far away?" Ziio's string of questions has no end.

"Well, for lots of reasons." Haytham finishes, but Ziio keeps on looking at him as if expecting him to elaborate. "For example, most of the crew came here as explorers. They wanted to find new and rich land with gold."

"What is gold?"

"This is an example." Haytham pulls out a golden coin from his pocket for Ziio to examine.

"Well, there is no gold here." Ziio smiles and breathes out.

"No gold? That's impossible."

"I am not lying." Ziio looks into his eyes as if challenging him.

"Well that was a complete waste then." Haytham groans and slouches further down. "What **_is _**here if there is no gold? Don't tell me the entire voyage was for nothing. Now we're stuck in this deserted wasteland."

Haytham watches the river, but he could feel Ziio's heavy gaze on him. It's almost as if she was studying him for any further threats.

"Follow me." She finally speaks. She stands up and starts walking back towards the forest expecting him to follow. He quickly stands up as well, puts on his tipped hat, and picks up the musket. As if she has eyes on the back of her head, she calls back to him, "Leave your gun behind."

Haytham stands still for a moment with the musket in both his hands. _This could be a trap. What if she leads me to the rest of her people and they try to attack me? I will be killed. The captain will definitely start a war after my death._

"Are you coming?" Ziio calls for Haytham again. He sighs and drops his gun next to the tree trunk. He then starts running to the trees trying to catch up to her. As he finally runs up behind her, she continues to walk slowly and feel the trees in between her fingers as she gracefully glides through the forest.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage, and you've been so many places I guess it must be so." She then turns around to look at Haytham. "Yet still I cannot see if the savage one is me. How can there be so much that you don't know?"

Kaniehti:io turns her head around and pauses as she looks at the strange man. He seems to be occupied with not tripping over branches, but he stops walking right before he could bump into her. When he realizes she's staring at him, he looks curiously at her then shifts his gaze nervously to the atmosphere. She gives out a small giggle at that, and seems to be amused how the strange man isn't strange at all.

"You don't know." She flashes Haytham a mischievous smile before she starts to climb up the nearest tree and run across the forest.

"Bollocks. Wait!" He struggles to catch up to her while he's on ground.

"You think you own whatever land you land on. The earth is just a dead thing you can claim." She jumps to the next tree and glances down to Haytham underneath her. He seems to not notice she's stopped and keeps running. She then jumps down from the tree branch she was perched on, and lands behind him. When he hears her land, his reflexes instantly turn him around to look to her. She ignores him and continues to walk in front of him. "Yet I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name."

Without a warning, she then starts sprinting along the trail. Haytham sighs again as he chases her.

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you, and for once, never wonder what they're worth." She then happily spins around in the air and does a cartwheel as she waits for Haytham to navigate his way to her. This forest is her home. This is where she was meant to be. This is where she belongs. When she feels the gust of wind pull her hair, she does a wild grin and chase after it. _I am free, like the wind_.

"You are trying my patience, woman!" Haytham stops to catch his breath as we pauses where she did cartwheels. He then looks up again to see her already running in a new direction. _This woman is crazy._

"How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know." Kaniehti:io glances under her to see Haytham on the ground, staring at her with amazement as she continues to scale higher and higher into the tree. She then balances herself on a branch as the wind stops. When she feels the wind whip ferociously against her skin, she lets it take her off the branch. She could hear Haytham's protests and shouts of worry as she freefalls down, but she safely lands in a pile of leaves.

"Ziio? Are you there?" She could hear Haytham from outside the pile of leaves. She watches from inside the pile as he inches closer and closer to her hiding spot. When he's close enough, she jumps at him. It seems unreal to take a man as frightening as a bear by surprise, but she did it. He lets out a shout as she jumps onto him. They roll down the hill and stop in a field of flowers. She is off of him now, with them both lying side by side on the ground.

"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, or ask the grinning bobcat why he grinned. Whether we are white or copper skinned, we can sing with all the voices of the mountain. We can paint with all the colors of the wind." She then kneels next to him as he gets on his knees as well. She stares at the dirt under her, not wanting to look at the man. "You can own the earth and still, all you'll own is earth until you can paint with all the colors of the wind."

He doesn't speak. Only the birds chirp. Only the river's current flows. Only the leaves dance, yet the man doesn't speak. She then feels a gentle breeze ever so softly graze her arms, and lift her hair up. She follows the wind's guidance and slowly arches her neck up to look at the man. He is staring at her. Not in a dangerous way, but rather in curiosity. He then places his hand on top of hers. Ziio looks at his hands strangely, for she's never been given a gesture like that. She could feel something move in her stomach, and some sort of heat rise to her cheeks, but she's unsure why. She then tries to break the awkwardness.

"If you can listen closely, or be one with the forest, you can feel her love." She then looks back to his hands on top of hers while silently praying for him to remove his hands.

"Love is for fools." He frowns and removes his hands from hers as if he's just noticed his hands were there. She frowns as well and continues to look at her small hands. She could feel a part of her stomach drop in disappointment.

"Only fools say that." She says bitterly.

"So you believe in love?" He looks back to her.

"I am loved every day." She frowns as the man continues to bash her beliefs.

"I see… So you are already called for." He breathes out as his shoulders slouch as if he's disappointed.

"'_Called for'_?" She repeats. Ziio has never heard a term like that. Before he could answer her question, she hears a disturbance in the tress. She then stands up and glances around the forest. Haytham does the same. She looks behind her to Haytham and tells him, "Go. Hide. Somebody is coming."

He nods and quickly disappears into his surroundings, as if he's hiding in plain sight.

Haytham hides in a nearby bush, behind where Ziio is left standing. His hands unconsciously go to his sword as if to protect her should a threat come.

"Kaniehti:io, what are you doing here?" To Haytham's utter surprise, he watches as a young boy lands from the trees and in front of Ziio. She does a small jump, as if he's frightened her. The boy looks maybe six years old. He shares the same features as her; dark bronzed skin, raven black hair, a small nose, and dark colored eyes.

"Ratonhnhake:ton, I can ask you the same." She says in a light tone. _Ah, so they appear to be friends. _

"I was hunting." He shrugs as he shows her the knife in his hand.

"You are too young for that, Ratonhnhake:ton." She frowns and tries to snatch the knife from him.

"Peace, Kaniehti:io. I was only hunting hares and squirrels." He says to her as he sidesteps, not letting her touch his knife. She then crosses her arms and taps her foot as if she's impatient, yet she smiles at the boy. He smiles back to her then asks, "Oh, I thought I heard voices. Are you with anyone?"

"Hardly. I was simply thinking about… my future." She says the last word quietly as if it's an omen.

"You were thinking _out loud_?" He asks her.

"Oh go away, Ratonhnhake:ton." She laughs as she playfully pushes him. "Go on and chase a few _squirrels _while you're at it."

"Sometimes, you scare me, sister." He laughs as he walks away. _So this boy is Ziio's younger brother._

"I could say the same, brother." She returns the laugh and watches him climb up into a tree and free run back into the forest. When it seems like its safe, Ziio nods to Haytham's hiding spot, gesturing him to come out.

"Who was he?" Haytham asks her as he brushes leaves from his hat.

"I know you were listening. You know." The playfulness in Ziio's voice when she spoke to her brother seems to disappear when she talks to Haytham.

"Rah-dune-hawk-aye-tune?" Haytham tries to pronounce her brother's name. This seems to make her smile, but she shakes her head.

"You can pronounce it as 'Rah-dune-ha-kay-dune'. Put the emphasis on the 'kay' part of his name, and you should be saying it right."

"Ratunhockeydune." Haytham frowns as he does a second attempt to pronounce his name.

"You can call him Connor. It means Wolf Lover. It is a nickname our people gave him, besides his birth name." She tells him.

"Connor." He nods at the simplicity of saying Connor.

"Not that you'll ever need to say his name, though." She then turns away from him and gazes at the trees.

"Why is that so?" He walks around her so he blocks her vision of the trees.

"It is obvious. Our people do not like each other. I was even forbidden to make any contact with your people. **Everyone** was forbidden. Should Ratonhnhake:ton find out, I do not know his reaction."

"But it doesn't have to stay that way." Haytham speaks as if Ziio is missing the answer right ahead of her.

"What do you propose?"

"I propose that we change the fate. Together." He then smiles proudly as if he's solved the most difficult puzzle in the world.

"But how, Haytham? It is impossible." She shakes her head, unconvinced.

"I will teach you our ways, as you have started to teach me your ways. I will show you how our people act, to make you seem 'civilized' to the rest of the crew. Maybe you can serve as a model for the rest of your people, and ask for a peace treaty."

"I…" She pauses as she glances to him "I can't."

"But why not?" He puts both hands on her shoulders to advert her gaze to him.

"It won't work." She shakes her head.

"But you haven't tried." He gently shakes her shoulders.

"You are a fool." She frowns to him.

"We are both fools." Haytham says.

**I hope you enjoyed my second installment of the crossover! :D I had lots of fun writing this, and I hope you had the same reaction while reading it.**

**Also, sorry if it came out quite late, I usually don't update my stories after one week, but this week has been so busy with studying, more auditions, sign ups, and finals coming up. I have this stupid project due next Monday and I just forgot about it until yesterday. T.T grr… Sorry if there are a few grammar/ spelling mistakes, I didn't have any time to proofread, I wanted to get this up as soon as I can lol**

**On that note of this week being busy, I will start the next chapter on Reunited tomorrow, but I'm unsure of when It will come out :3 hopefully sometime soon!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Happy (early) Friday! Have a happy weekend! :)**

**~Jenny :)**


End file.
